Epic Monk
The epic monk has achieved an inner tranquility that lesser characters can't even dream of. Her speed, power, grace, and force of will are unmatched by other mortal beings. Class Features AC Bonus (Ex) A monk's bonus to AC and CMD increases by +1 at 24th level and every four levels after. Flurry of Blows (Ex) A monk's flurry of blows ability ceases to improve automatically after 20th level. Her epic attack bonus improvements will affect her attacks with the flurry of blows, but she does not gain any additional attacks. Unarmed Strike (Ex) A monk's unarmed strike damage ceases to improve automatically after 20th level. Style Strike (Ex) The monk gains additional style strikes. A monk may choose a new style strike at 21st level and every 4 levels after. Stunning Fist (Ex) A monk includes her epic levels when calculating how many times per day she can use her stunning fist ability and when determining its DC. Fast Movement (Ex) A monk's enhancement bonus to speed increases by 10 feet at 21st level and every three levels after. ''Ki'' Pool (Su) A monk includes her epic levels when calculating the size of her ki pool. ''Ki'' Powers (Su) A monk gains a new ki power at 22nd level and every two levels after. She adds her epic levels to all level dependent calculations with ki powers. Damage Bonus (Ex) An epic monk gains a +1 bonus to all physical damage rolls at 21st level and an additional +1 every two levels after 21st. Epic Insight (Su) Beginning at 21st level, so long as the epic monk has at least one point in her ki pool, she gains a supernatural awareness of the world around her. She can select one of the following bonuses to receive. *'Combat Maneuver:' +2 insight bonus to CMB for a single combat maneuver. *'Flurry of Blows Damage:' +1 insight bonus to all damage rolls with flurry of blows. *'Damage Reduction:' Increase the DR/chaotic gained by Perfect Self by 2. *'Diamond Soul:' +1 epic bonus to SR gained by Diamond Soul; can only be selected once for every 8 levels above 20th. *''Ki'' Duration: Increase duration of a single ki power by 1 round; can only be select once per ki power for every 6 levels above 20th. *''Ki'' Power: Decrease the ki spent for a single ki power by 1 to a minimum of 1; can only be selected one per ki power for every 8 levels after 20th. *'Skill:' +8 insight bonus to all checks with one of the following skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Heal, Perception, Perform (Chose one), Ride, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Survival, or Swim; can only be selected once per skill for every 12 levels above 20th. *'Stunning Fist': +1 epic bonus to Stunning Fist DC, or increase duration for 1 round; can only be select once per bonus for every 6 levels above 20th level. Once the monk has selected a bonus, she cannot change it. If the bonus applies to an activated ability, the monk benefits from it even if triggering the ability reduces her ki pool to 0. At 23rd level and every two levels, she may select an additional bonus. If she selects the same bonus more than once, the effects stack unless they specifically say otherwise. Bonus Feat (Ex) The epic monk gains a bonus feat as described in Universal Class Features at 22nd level and an additional bonus feat every two levels. These feats can be selected from Combat, Ki, and Skill feats.